What Dreams Made Of
by angelronin
Summary: Iuske dream someone very important. Isuke/Haruki, yuri. Adult content. Chapter 2 added
1. Nighttime Passion

Disclaimer: The characters of Akuma no don't belong to me I'm only using for entrainment only.

Warning: The fic contains explicit content between two women readers are in vise.

Haruki and Isuke are kissing and battling for dominance. The taller girl then pushes Isuke on the bed getting the top on her and pinning her arms above her head. "Isuke-sama knowing you probably being turn on and felt helpless," Haruki smirked and taunting her roommate.

"Haruki seriously I'll kill you after this," Isuke tried sound very threateningly but it came out soft. Haruki proceed to remove Isuke's shirt exposing her pink bra and grabbing a handful one of her larger breasts.

"Isuke-sama what is your weak point? It could be your breasts are very sensitive?" Haruki pull down one of the straps and seeing right nipple stiffen incipient her older roommate's arousal. She started sucking them as Isuke was fighting not giving to pleasure. She then was circling the areole area with her tongue making Isuke quivering.

"You're fucking dead and you will pay twice of amount after I'm through with you," Isuke talked even her breathing was haggard. "How cute, Isuke-sama always threatening to kill someone things don't go your way," Said Haruki playful.

Haruki lowered her left hand toward Isuke's panties and rubbing her core through the fabric. Isuke clenched her teeth as the pleasure building up from within and Haruki suddenly stop.

"What the hell! Finish what you started, Haruki!" Isuke was infuriated. Haruki shut her up with a kiss. "Isuke I haven't started yet," Haruki said with a lack of honorific.

Haruki reach around the back and unhook the bra as bountiful of breasts fell from their restrains. She took off the pink bra discarding them and grabbing both large breasts. She started her kneading with precise touch. "H-How do you learn doing this?" Isuke was questioning Haruki.

"I got nine siblings and sometime I help relive some stress," Haruki was gladly answering Isuke's question. "Besides I need to please my mistress tonight," Haruki sounded very huskily.

"Stupid Haruki stop acting like a man and please Isuke," Isuke scolded Haruki. She resumes her massaging and Isuke raise herself up slightly pulling Haruki's school blazer off from her shoulders. She tugged her tie and loosened it. Haruki continued knead Isuke's large and firm breasts before stop taking off her own jacket and Isuke tugging her shirt from the skirt. Then Isuke trace her finger on Haruki's abs through the school uniform shirt. Haruki finish unbuttoning her school uniform shirt before threw it away and landing with Isuke's bra.

"I'm surprise you've some muscles on you no wonder you broke my nail polish with your superhuman strength." Isuke praise Haruki. She grunted and Haruki put her hand underneath Isuke's black skirt and pull her underwear down. "Haruki what're you doing?" Isuke was perplexed by Haruki's action.

"Fingering you of course and you're wet too," Haruki gave a cocky smile. "Are you a virgin, Isuke?" Haruki suddenly ask. Isuke went several shades of pink. "Bingo!" Haruki was sounding very triumph.

"I like save myself for person that both mama and papa will approve of," Isuke explains.

"Guess I the first who'll take their daughter's virginity," Haruki is gleeful excited. She pushes two of her digitals into Isuke's slit and starting her assault as Isuke hiss through the pain as her labia tore. Haruki kept on the rhythm, Isuke held on the covers and quivering. Haruki switched from forefinger to index finger raising the tempo. Isuke grab handful of Haruki's hair before reaching climax.

"H-HARUKIIIIIIIII!" Isuke relaxes a bit and sweating as Haruki licking juices from her fingers. "Isuke you're alright?" Haruki was showing some concerns.

"Remember I said you will pay twice amount what you did to me? Well payback is a bitch," Isuke declare and Haruki look clueless. Haruki found herself switch positions with Isuke as she's straddling on top of her. _"What just happened?!" _Haruki is now looking up on the smaller woman.

"You took my virginity and I'll take yours believe me Isuke will rock your world," Said Isuke with manic glee in her eyes. She untied her own purple scarf and using it to bound Haruki's hands together. Isuke was forcefully kissing Haruki with tongue darting in the other's mouths. Isuke using her nails scrape Haruki's skin making contact with the younger girl sport bra.

"Now who's the helpless one? What is your weak point Haruki?" Isuke is mocking Haruki's earlier statement. "Maybe you're secretly enjoying being dominated? Or you wanted approve from your mistress?" Isuke is toying with Haruki and she likes it.

"Or you really love me, Haruki? That you have feelings for me?" Isuke felt some sharp pain through her heart from last statement and she doesn't know why.

She slowly lifting Haruki's sport bra up and pinching one of the nipples causing Haruki hiss in pain. Isuke kept tweaking the same nipple for a few minutes before switch to the next one playing the other a bit. "Haruki I let you pass for your transgression for not calling me Isuke-sama but you not off the hook yet," Isuke continues to biting, sucking and kissing Haruki's left nipple. Haruki was breathing heavily and pleading Isuke.

"Dammit Isuke-sama you're teasing me you sure you never done this before?" Haruki was inquisitive.

"Be quiet, Haruki! You're a very naughty girl should be punish," Isuke started trail of kisses on Haruki's collarbone, then on her neck briefly pausing considering her next move. Next she was kissing on the throat slowly but surely returning back to her roommate's breasts.

Isuke lift up Haruki's bra, rolling them up and witness the perkiness. "I see that you are aroused well, well it seem you're dirty little pervert getting off ooh I bet you wet already." Isuke pull the hem of Haruki's school skirt off and pull the edge of her underwear slightly down.

Haruki was bashful almost naked in front of Isuke. "Isuke-sama I don't have the most wonderful body in the world even I'm taller than you, you have some men flocking over you." Haruki was wishful to think that she'd have Isuke by herself even she doesn't gives a damn to anyone but to herself.

"Haruki you're beautiful means you probably have guys fighting over you even you're dirt poor." Isuke doesn't sound like herself.

"Isuke-sama commends me? That so nice of you," Haruki smiles with pearly white teeth.

"Whatever stop flirting and let's resume fucking," Isuke remove the skirt and continuing her kissing. She kisses her taunt stomach and circling her navel with her finger making Haruki to flinch. "Haruki you had a _weakness_ and I found it," She then proceed the licking the navel for few minutes before disengage.

Haruki was wondering what Isuke is up to. Isuke pull off her black skirt off and untying the scarf around her wrist. "Haruki sit up." Isuke commands her.

Isuke crawls to the bed like a cat and sitting next to Haruki. She cupped her face and looking straight in her eye. Once again she kissing Haruki but this time it was more soulful than simply dominance.

Haruki return the kiss full of love instead of lust. Isuke wrap her legs around Haruki's waist holding on. Haruki lift her from the bed, Isuke dug her nails into Haruki's back drawing a little blood, biting on her right shoulder. Haruki reach down playing the fold of vaginal area.

Isuke is momentarily stopped and reaching below toward Haruki's core. They're simulating each other giving the other pleasure. Isuke's face twisted as Haruki mirroring the same expression. Isuke has an idea of claiming Haruki by leaving a mark. She's sucking on the left side of her neck by getting her a hicky.

Haruki was at her peak and verge achieving orgasm and so was Isuke. "I-Isuke I-I'm a-about to cum."

"Haruki I-I l-love you," Both of them are gushing through their orgasm. They collapse back to Isuke's bed still quivering from intense pleasure both receive. "Isuke-sama you're really meaning that you love me?" Haruki was both hoping and wishing that Isuke said those magic words.

"Yes you dummy I'm truly love you in fact I'm in love with you," Isuke answer tiredly. Haruki chuckle and start sucking on Isuke's right side of her neck so hard until it became a hicky.

"Now we're even. I'm yours forever and you're mine forever." Haruki is happily claiming Isuke. "We have to get ready for class tomorrow or Mizorogi-sensei will mark us absent," Haruki was serious.

"We just ditch class for once his lectures are very boring anyway." Isuke was losing battle from drafting into sleep as her eyelids are become heavy and laying her head against Haruki's breasts. "_I guess this feel like caring for someone else besides myself, like mama and papa are very affective to each other." _

Isuke woken up from her dream and realizing she's the only in the room. _"That was third night in row I having these erotic dreams about Haruki. I'm straight and both mama and papa are gay doesn't make me a lesbian. That idiot shouldn't went out and ignoring my advice. If she has stayed any longer I could share the money with her since I'm doing this for my parents and baby pink suits you well, Haruki." _Isuke check the empty bed one more time before went back to sleep.

Author's Note: Dear readers this is the first the time writing smutty in nearly four years with my favorite pairing Isuke/Haruki. Really this my fourth Riddle Story of Devil fic and I'm enjoying being part of the fandom. Actually the story is a mixture of sweet and lewd and it before episode nine, after chapter 21 of the manga. I hope you're like my little of mines, bye.


	2. Angel's Smile

Haruki was in the park with her siblings thinking about Isuke. "_It has been a couple of months since I left the Black Class and Myojo Academy," _She has paid her defeat and her failed kamikaze attack causing Haruki sent to the hospital with numerous injuries. The cast on her left arm removed recently leaving with medicinal bills mounting adding her mother's too. _"Ugh why I've taking the burden to providing everything for my family. I'm failed as a big sister the main reason why I became an assassin to bring food to our table this the quickest way I could think of. I hated being chain to responsibility."_ Haruki is looked up to the sky and closing her eyes.

"_The first time I met Isuke-sama I admired her manicure nails. I am glad spending our short time together, her advice was well-meaning but I'm wanting be free from my personal cage. I wanted librated Haru-chan from her chains, but I lost to Azuma and my failed last second suicide attack they survived and Haru-chan said I forgiven because I alive." _Haruki remembered that last night of her assassinate attempt on Haru. _"I wanting my second wish come true so my family able be financially secure for rest of their lives and me free. Now I'm sitting here with my siblings playing and me oddly introspective she got that effect on me?"_ Haruki is wondering.

"_I don't know her really well honestly she never talked about herself or her family or the reason why she became an assassin. I have her on brain definitely I can't describe the feeling in my heart, or the emotions I'm experiencing if I draw toward Isuke-sama" _Haruki thought the name of emotion she unable named.

"_Probably the time I spent in the hospital maybe I'm constantly thinking about her much that I may l-"Haruki_ mentally was stopping herself. "_This is stupid she said she liked older men I just high school girl with silly little crush on her roommate," _She sighed and turned and watch one of her younger sisters on swings.

"_I'm idiot for thinking such things Isuke-sama likely succeeding on her wish and killed Haru-chan but some shred of hope within me that she failed and got expelled from the Black Class." _A part of Haruki was wanted Isuke to fail and return back her. _"It hopeless dream for me and now I'm sitting here being delusional that she find me,"_ "Haruki, Haruki you're here with these dirty, poor children."

"_I'm thinking her so much that I'm hallucinating I think she called my name and called my siblings dirty children," _Haruki momentarily thought she has lost her mind.

"Poor children does stink I guess they're your family, I right?" Her reverie was snap and saw her siblings gathering around Isuke. "Isuke-sama what are doing here?! I thought you still at Myojo Academy," Haruki was secretly relieved that Isuke had fail.

"Azuma beat me and Banba and threaten to kill me." Isuke omitted the part that she blinded Shin'ya with projector's light and knock her unconscious and Tokaku came back defeated her after surviving from two-story drop with the trees conveniently breaking her fall.

"Since I was looking for you and-"Isuke cut herself off. "Never mind Haruki I need your company right this instant." Isuke was asking Haruki. Haruki thought is kind weird that Isuke is asking her for a date. _"Okay you're really Isuke-sama?"_ Haruki thinks she has a concussion that the doctors didn't diagnosis.

"Ha-chan this is your friend?" The youngest boy asks. "Yes she's dear friend I made while I was at school." Haruki hate herself using the word friend.

"You can call me Isuke-sama you like to," Isuke tried her meanest voice as possible. "I think you too old being school with, Ha-chan." The youngest twin smiles as a vein pop from Isuke's forehead.

"Why you shitty little brat you pay dearly with your life." Isuke was threatening with bloody murder.

"Isuke-sama please don't threat kill one of my brothers mom won't like that," Haruki's voice was low and stably threaten Isuke. She backs down and turned her heels toward Haruki.

"Haruki I like talk to you something very important without an audience to bothering us." Isuke took Haruki by the arms and led her away from park. As they walked Haruki was bother by Isuke's strange behavior. "I'm surprised that you find me but what the reason for asking me accompanying you?" Haruki was weird out by Isuke's request.

Isuke pull to the side and brace herself for explanation. "Haruki is kind embarrass I have those dreams about you-"Isuke is fighting the incoming blush. "Lately I'm questioning my sexuality and well we had sex in them," Isuke spoken in whisper hoping Haruki didn't hear her.

"What did you say, Isuke-sama? Please speak up I couldn't hear." Haruki was all ears.

"We had sex in them! Like fucking but I say I love you in them and marking each other. I am missing you, you could have stayed divide the prize between us so you can help your family as I buy a villa for mama and papa for raising me there I say it!" Isuke was screaming top of her lungs and Haruki smirked.

"Oh we're similar for helping our families. I believe that nice of you for appreciate your family you said it once blood thicker than water," Haruki remembered that Isuke had said those words.

"For last couple of months I've been thinking about you, Isuke-sama the time I had spending with you were the best for me that I got crazy wanting you back in my life, hoping that embrace you, knowing the real you." Haruki wraps her arm around Isuke. "Isuke-sama really who are you? What your life like? Do you have anyone else in your life besides your parents? I want to know you, I want to feel you, and I want to kiss you, I wanting your presence next mines." She kissed her forehead. "Isuke-sama that how I fell toward you,"

"Haruki come on stop acting smooth," Isuke was grumbling. "Yes I have some feelings for you but it doesn't means I was raise by mama and papa who are gay men I don't swing that way," Isuke was exasperated.

"Isn't like the whole Class Black bunch of lesbians I swear Kirigaya making gooey eyes toward Namatame, Hanabusa and Banba spending time together, Azuma I think a little _overprotective_ toward Haru-chan sometime." Haruki is rubbing back of her head. Isuke flinched.

"Namatame and Kirigaya committed double suicide on the stage you weren't there that happened. We have removed their bodies from the stage and bury them." Isuke sounded sad even she has killed people in her life. Haruki felt like crap and awkward silence fills the air.

"I heard Kirigaya's wish from Nio-san that she wanted to leave with Namatame from Myojo Academy." Isuke thought about Haruki of that time when both Chitaru and Hitsugi pull off their deaths during Romeo & Juliet.

"Forgive my ignorance I'm sorry, Isuke-sama I shouldn't brought up." Haruki stared into space before resuming. "Anyway how's your life going after being expelled?" Haruki is wonder about Isuke.

"Mama was proud of me even I didn't earn my wish he said that he's very appreciative being his daughter and papa was glad I was safe." Isuke smiles brightly and Haruki look her in new light.

"Haruki promise not to laugh or I'll break your fingers pinky swears, swallow thousand needles hope to die," Isuke held out her left pinky finger and Haruki was hesitate before took her right pinky finger hooking with hers. "I promise Isuke-sama." Haruki was thinking Isuke being a little silly.

"Haruki I want you live with me and my parents I was begging and pleading to mama letting you stay eventfully he agrees. You don't wanted be free?" Isuke was waiting for her answer.

Haruki is gazing into the older woman's yellow eyes and sigh sadly. "Sorry I had turned down your offer, Isuke-sama but my family needs me. Mom still hasn't recovered yet and I have my own medicinal bills to pay."

"I pay your bill and taking care of your family." Isuke felt oddly relieve. "Isuke-sama isn't like you being selfless, I appreciated for the gesture but I'd carried this burden for looking for my family." Haruki was feeling that she can't escape the cage she was entrapped in.

There a loud smack echoing throughout the park and Haruki held her right cheek. "Idiot! Idiot! You stupid idiot! I did this out of love, hoping winning you by helping out jeez Haruki you're an idiot! Why just live out your life and enjoy it, why you'd discarded my advice on that night?" Isuke was angry at Haruki. "Why throw away your life to feed your family if they're missing their sister!" Outpour of emotions came through Isuke.

"That stings you know," Haruki was rubbing her cheek. "I had be the provider for my family since dad died I took up assassin work order give something for us to eat you don't know the days we gone hungry or we have to bunk 3x3 in a room to fit all of us," Haruki hated being poor or don't have the necessities to buy things.

"You think your sob story sucks, try mine. Mama found me when I was little my actual parents didn't give a damn about me and my little brother in fact they're negligent to us my little brother he die and mama didn't save him in time. Inukai Isuke isn't my real name he christened it and made me his heir for his assassin career." Isuke is recalling her past. "I took the job of assassinating Haru-chan so I collect the money need it buying a villa for them showing that they took care of their daughter." Her eyes were misty. "Know what you're right we are similar we caring for our families." Isuke was admitting that their lives are parallel.

"That first time I hear you talked about your life prior entering Myojo Academy. You not cold or difficult as you think." Haruki went behind Isuke and hug her. At first Isuke was embarrassed and piss but she's enjoying the physical contact. "Isuke I like you no I love you that you're imperfect or not the nicest person around but you are you that okay with me," Haruki tighten the embrace. "Isuke not your name I still love the actual person you got that affect on me means that my heart open to you," She lets go.

Isuke turned around and facing Haruki. "I painted my nails with the baby pink nail polish that you left in our dorm I still got it with me," Isuke spoke.

"I don't like it doesn't suit me well," Haruki like to forget that particular color. Isuke cup Haruki's face and staring at her. "It suits you it matches my hair and the offer is still on for getting your nails a manicure," Isuke release her hold.

"Summer break it almost over and I have to go back my old school plus I still have so much time I don't know what do with it," Haruki was figuring out do her remaining time.

"I need a sparring partner yeah I lost to the almighty Azuma and you need some fighting skills improving your hand-to-hand combat I be your teacher I won't be easy on you now I'm your girlfriend." Isuke grinned.

"You have the time do all that? You got get back to school for the second semester." Haruki was worry for Isuke's education.

"Haruki you're silly I graduated from school this past spring and I'm nineteen so I don't want do the school thing again beside some of the subjects are easy one time I got tested and score high IQ."

Her jaws drop and Haruki was surprised. "What! You're older than me! I'm dating a college woman," Comically Haruki palms her face. "Why you just take the test and instead write your name and leave it."

"I hate school and three years of my life are wasted." Isuke hate remembering her past time as a student especially her time with Mizorogi.

"Oh no! I left my siblings unattended what if they got kidnap?" Haruki has forget that her brothers and sisters still at the playground

"We are assassins so simply disposing couple of scum from society won't sure be miss," Her solution troubled Haruki.

"Um there are some better alternatives than maim or kill people, Isuke." Haruki shook her head. "Well Miss I kill for my family has any peaceful solutions, um? I don't think so." Isuke playful winks at Haruki. Haruki walks besides her and their fingers intertwine together as they headed back.

Author's Note: Hello everyone I decided write an omake chapter of my favorite pairing. This written prior to the last episode of Akuma No Riddle and everybody got their happy endings due in spite of their depressing background especially Isuke spending time with her parents. Also I like to thank Ivy for reviewing and having the first chapter giving you the feels but I can't reply back since you're guest reviewer. So you see next story.


End file.
